Work will continue on evaluation of phagocytic cell function in selected patients with susceptibility to serious bacterial infections. Ongoing studies of adherence, chemotaxis, oxidative metabolism and bacterial killing will continue. We will correlate cell adhesiveness with chemotaxis in patients with the hyperimmunoglobulin E syndrome, patients with the nephrotic syndrome, and patients with bone marrow transplantation. The effect of antilymphocyte globulin will be evaluated in the laboratory. The recent demonstration that a high % of the IgE in patients with the hyperimmunoglobulin E syndrome is directed against staphylococcal antigens has prompted a study of the specific staphylococcal surface structure which interacts with IgE. Studies will continue in efforts to determine the metabolic events on the surface of neutrophils which are involved in stimulating directed motility (chemotaxis). This study will evaluate carboxymethyltransferase activity in human neutrophils and the effect of inhibitors such as cytochalasin B, colchicine and corticosteroids. We intend to study the effect of bacterial toxins on the chemotactic function and the metabolic response of neutrophils. Efforts will continue in assays of factors regulating the chemiluminescence response of human neutrophils. The sensitive luminol amplified chemiluminescence assay established in our laboratory should allow accurate quantitation of the effect of activators and inhibitors.